Lethal Manlove Voyage
Lethal Manlove Voyage is a umbrella game developed by Laughball Interactive and released in 2013 for Nintendo Immerse and PC (through Steam). It features several franchises and characters ranging across animation, video games, webcomics, live-action, film, and so much more. Unlike most umbrella games which are fighting games, Lethal Manlove Voyage is several genres, such as 3D action, dating simulator, roguelike, and several unannounced genres. Laughball Interactive has announced yearly rebrands of the game, notified by a name change and new sidegames. 2014's rebrand is titled Lethal Manlove Voyage: Arcade Deluxe 2014. Gameplay The gameplay of Lethal Manlove Voyage is focused on combat in open 3D worlds. Each character has at least two attacks, and can be upgraded into a Sanctum Guard with increased power via Trials. As you fight off Signature P's forces across the worlds of the various franchises in the game, you find new characters to use and face bosses. In each world, you can find a Merchant and purchase Sanctum Modules that temporarily boost your character's speed, strength, or other traits. In addition, you can pick one Assist Character to join you, with special skills. Also supported is Party Play, a special mode where you and a team of up to 7 other players can go through levels you've beaten- however, you cannot find unlockables, and enemy count and difficulty is bumped up for each player. In the Immerse version, you can invite members from your friends list, and likewise with Steam and your Steam friends. The game also supports 4-player Party Play locally, with splitscreen. To go to each world, you start from a hub, the Sanctum Between. A floating flat prism disc in white voidspace, here you can find portals to each world in the Inner Sanctum and a merchant. In the center of the disc is the Sanctum Crystal, where the Sanctum Keeper can give you hints and allow you to start a character's Trials or change their costume. Around the Sanctum Between, all your unlocked characters walk around and you can press Y to switch who you're controlling to the character closest to you. By talking to characters, you can activate the dating sim or just get to know what they think. Another location in Sanctum Between is the Museum, where you can find a variety of mementos from each franchise represented, listen to their soundtracks, and read Sanctumdata to learn about the events that transpired in said franchises. By beating their levels, more Sanctumdata is unlocked (for instance, Homestuck's Sanctumdata from the start only covers up to the end of Act 4, but by beating Land of Wind and Shade, you can unlock data on Act 5 and Act 6) and more mementos are added. You can also choose to create budding romance between any two characters in the Lethal Manlovely Voyage sidegame, and go through a dating simulator to increase their relationship as a side-game. Relationships are measured in points, ranging from 0 to 150, with 0 being hatred for each other and 150 being the true love of two soulmates. Depending on the characters' moral standing and status with each other (for example, Mighty No. 8 and Beck being enemies), the relationship will start at 30 - 60 points. Also accessible is the Lethal Manlove Dungeoncrawl, a classical ASCII roguelike game. In this, you pick a character end enter a dungeon. You can move around and interact with objects, and gain armor and weapons. As you slay monsters and bosses you can level up your stats such as attack, defense, and HP. Yet another sidegame is Lethal Manlove Grand Prix, a racing game accessible from the Sanctum Between. In this minigame, you can race through modified race track versions of the worlds you've beaten (or just Sanctum Between if you haven't beaten any levels yet) on hoverboards. Characters can pick up items such as B-balls to dunk, pies to throw in faces, or the dreaded Blue Shell of Mario Kart infamy, to slow down other racers. You can even see the neat trophies you win in the Sanctum Between, at the museum. All three sidegames do not directly impact the game, but some Trials require completion or tasks to be done in them. Examples include Shrek, who must get his relationship with Shadow to 150 points to get his Sanctum Guard, or Tahu, who must complete at least 75 'levels' of Dungeoncrawl to get his Tahu Nuva form. Characters Starter Unlockable Assist Worlds Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Nintendo Immerse Games Category:PC Games Category:Action Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Dating Simulator Games Category:Simulation Games